


A Snake Poisoned By His Own Bite

by lightfromspite



Series: Welcome Rookies! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: “Ah, Chikage-san!” Muku ran up to the newest member of the spring troupe - smiling as he stopped, hand on the doorknob to his and Itaru’s shared room. He was intimidating, tall and his eyes were filled with a mess of emotions that Muku couldn’t place - but he was tall and handsome. A perfect fit to play a cunning and evil villain type, someone with a charm who could easily persuade someone into following him without question.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Sakisaka Muku
Series: Welcome Rookies! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912150
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A Snake Poisoned By His Own Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lucius - I'm sorry I could get Muku to top but I still hope you enjoy this! I forgot how much I love Chikage, the eng fandom really makes him seem like a soft motherfucker but I think it's extremely sexy that he is canonically drugged someone and kidnapped them

“Ah, Chikage-san!” Muku ran up to the newest member of the spring troupe - smiling as he stopped, hand on the doorknob to his and Itaru’s shared room. He was intimidating, tall and his eyes were filled with a mess of emotions that Muku couldn’t place - but he was tall and handsome. A perfect fit to play a cunning and evil villain type, someone with a charm who could easily persuade someone into following him without question.

“Muku? Do you need anything?” Chikage took a step back, smiling at him with a smile that was almost predatory. He would be the perfect one to ask. Itaru was a prince - calm and smart, but only in front of an audience - and Banri was rough around the edged, but he was sweet when he wanted to be. Muku was in heaven - building up the perfect cast for his own Shojo manga.

“Uh, can you please read this manga! I would love to see if you can act as the main antagonist,” Muku bowed his head, holding the issue out to the older man, “Of course, I don’t think that you are an antagonist, but he’s really calm and I think you’d be perfect to act as him.”

“Alright, I give it a read,” Chikage smiled and took the manga, glancing at the cover; _The Taking of a Meadow Fawn_ with a pink-haired Princess was clutching a bouquet of flowers in the middle of a forest. He wasn’t that into these kinds of reads - too many emotional scenes that made him uncomfortable, “Let me get to know the character first.”

“Okay! I’ll be waiting,” Muku smiled before waving and running back to his room. Chikage wasn’t that familiar was the members of the summer troupe, they were on the younger side and seemed innocent - but he did know that Muku was the most naive of the bunch. He flipped the manga as he entered the room, sighing at the mess that Chigasaki had left before reading the summary. 

_Drugged and kidnapped the young Princess Aika finds herself in the company of a lonely alchemist, Haru. With a story of woe and hardships, he manages to win the young Princess’ pity - but at what cost to her mind and body._

The story didn’t seem like the type of story that would be advertised for someone like Muku - but the lack of official-looking marks made it obvious that it was a dōjinshi and the flipping through the pages, the explicit sex was a good indicator that Muku was a bit of an enigma himself. How he could s casually hand someone this with the intention of _acting_ _it out_ \- it was bold, a bit weird but if Muku asked who was he to deny an _innocent_ request. He tossed the manga on his desk, searching through his drawer for the tiny vial of white powder that he had used on the director - of course, taking Muku out for a meal would be suspicious, moreso that Hisoka and the director were aware of his previous actions. He needed to figure out a way to do this without raising any suspicion.

* * *

It was a little too easily knocking Muku unconscious - the boy was blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he snuck up behind him, forcing a pill into his mouth once he was away from others. He was tall, but skinny so carrying him to the love hotel was easy enough - even in the broad daylight, not one person questioned him on what he as doing. Not when he entered the shady establishment, Muku’s limp body slung over his shoulder like a sack of rice, not doing more than receiving a questioning look - but a cash payment with an extra-large tip for them to stay out of his way shut them up quick. Dropping the teen on the large heart-shaped bed, he started to take things out of his bag - rope, more pills, lube, and an assortment of toys. He wasn’t sure just how experienced Muku was so he made sure to bring a few sizes for the plug. Once he was satisfied with his gear - he started to undress Muku, careful to not pull on him too hard and leave marks on his pale skin. He had to guess on the sizing, but the generic princess outfit was good enough to fit the scene they were playing out - it was short, but in the manga, Aika’s dress was torn so they could pretend that it was her and the alchemist’s first encounter.

Applying a generous coating of lube to the smallest plug, he raised Muku’s ass and pushing it into him without much resistance. Whether it was the side effect of the drugs or if Muku was already engaging in sexual activity was none of his concern - he was asked to reenact his manga and he was doing just that to the best of his ability. He wasn’t sure why Muku thought that he fit this role, but he never understood a lot of the roles he was forced to take - but now, as a member of the Mankai Company, he was in the same boat but with less deadly risks attached. He tugged the plug a few times, watching curiously as the ring of muscle stretched around it without a problem. 

While it wasn’t in the original story, this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Undoing his pants, he pulled the plug out before tossing it to the side and slid into the young boy with a gasp. Despite how relaxed Muku was, he was still tight and his muscles twitched around him as he bottomed out. Muku’s body was limp as Chikage held his hips up and thrust into him like he was a toy - all sense of remorse lost as he got closer to his release. Maybe it was because he was still just as fucked up as he always was, no amount of “this is your family” could change that, that he spilling deep into the teen’s body with a deep breath - pulling out and quickly replacing the plug to save that for a mess for later.

He sat down, running a hand over Muku’s thigh - smiling once he got back into his role. Muku was a lot like December in this state, his features soft and peaceful and body pliable to do what he wanted. He wasn’t sure just how long the drug effects were to last, but he decided to move forward with the act - the show much go on after all. Pulling his arms back, the soft rope wrapped his wrists and Chikage had to admit that he knew this wasn’t what Muku was asking him for exactly. But the director talked about the importance of knowing how to adlib, he was going to blame the deviations from the source material on that. Muku didn’t seem like the type to hold grudges anyways.

“Ah? C-Chikage-san!?” Muku’s eyes shot open as he rolled on to his back, kicking at the older man and struggling to move with his head throbbing and his vision blurry. His arms weren’t bound yet, so he flailed around once Chikage caught both his legs and pinned them against his chest, “What are you doing to me!” 

“My sweet Prince,” Chikage tried to remember the dialogue, forcing Muku’s character into the words - he looked scared and confused, but he did ask for this to happen when he handed him the manga, “I’ve been waiting for the day I could take you away from those… disgusting people.”

Haru was an alchemist - formerly employed by the Royal family to make medicine, but after they find out about his obsession with the Princess, he’s fired and exiled outside of the town. Despite the age difference between the alchemist and princess, he believes that she was also in love with him which was the reason that he was driven to insanity. 

“Chikage-san?” Muku calmed down, breathing heavily as his fingers grazed something damp and he grabbed it - shoving it in the older man’s face, hoping that it was covered in whatever he knocked him out with. The cloth was soaked in chloroform, a back up for if Muku woke up earlier than anticipated and despite his time with training for an inevitable attack with the chemical - he wasn’t immune to the effects and with Muku’s surprising strength with his calf around his neck, he was losing consciousness. 

Chikage fell limp to the bed as Muku pushed him away, tears streaming down his face as he tried to dislodge the plug with his shaking hands. It hurt, a lot more than he expected it to once he pulled it free and threw it at Chikage’s body with all the force he could muster. He felt gross - dirty and violated as he stood up to look at himself. The girly costume was short, coming down just barely mid-thigh and the backs of his thighs were covering in an uncomfortable amount of lube.

He didn’t know what he was doing - reaching for the older man’s belt and undoing it, anger causing his movements to be rougher than he thought was possible for him. There were storylines like this in some of the grown of stories he read - the girl gets revenge on her attacker, usually by killing them, but an eye for an eye was just as good. With his pants out of the way, Muku searched for the lube that Chikage had used on him - a kindness as he reached for the biggest plug and shoved it into the conscience man with a broken sob. He didn’t know just how far Chikage went with him when he was unconscious, but this was justice enough. He found his clothes and washed himself up before leaving the room, leaving Chikage without a second thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rookie's Week I guess! As always, you can leave a comment with a request! I am also taking rookies requests first this week to welcome them to the eng game!
> 
> [some info about me and other cool things I offer but cannot say what it is on ao3 ;)](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
